


the way the world ends (or: the astral sea called, and it’s for you)

by koboldmonk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koboldmonk/pseuds/koboldmonk
Summary: Beau never thought that this would be how the apocalypse started. She daydreamed about it constantly, yes, but that was usually after Dairon gave her some stupid deadline that she never met on time (on purpose, can’t have people think you are dependable or a nerd). Ugh.Beau was sitting in the library, and after three hours (going down a rabbit hole of books, papers, and essays that weren’t even related to her thesis, for fuck’s sake) has finally started working on her project proposal when out of the corner of her eye she spots something.. odd through the library's window. An actual rift in space, a jagged cut across the clouds, filling the skies of Zadash with shades of dark red streaks, and occasionally, lightning. Beyond the rift, Beau sees towering shadows, moving streets, impossible corners, many eyes, and…“Oh no.”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	the way the world ends (or: the astral sea called, and it’s for you)

**Author's Note:**

> A Campaign 2 Critical Role story as a modern, college-based, apocalypse-based AU. You can see this as an interpretation of how being a student with loans, coursework and crazy professors breathing down your neck really screws with your ability to process anything. Including the apocalypse. Or the fact that I haven’t slept in 24 hours and lost my mind.  
> Honestly, I do not know how this happened, I have no words (I actually have several words, and these are some of them).

> _I guess there is no one to blame_   
>  _We're leaving ground (leaving ground)_   
>  _Will things ever be the same again?_
> 
> _It's the final countdown_

“The Final Countdown” – Europe

* * *

Beau never thought that this would be how the apocalypse started. She daydreamed about it constantly, yes, but that was usually after Dairon gave her some stupid deadline that she never met on time (on purpose, can’t have people think you are dependable or a _nerd_ ). Ugh.

Beau was sitting in the library, and after three hours (going down a rabbit hole of books, papers, and essays that weren’t even related to her thesis, for fuck’s sake) had _finally_ started working on her project proposal when out of the corner of her eye she spots something.. odd through the library's window. An actual rift in space, a jagged cut across the clouds, filling the skies of Zadash with shades of dark red streaks, and occasionally, lightning. Beyond the rift, Beau sees towering shadows, moving streets, impossible corners, many eyes, and…

“Oh no.”

Her first questionable action is to blink slowly, look down at her laptop (ten whole words sit in an otherwise blank Word document), and have a sudden, immediate sense of relief wash over her, because this might mean the deadline will be postponed. _Maybe_. Professor Dairon is kind of a hardass, and Beau wouldn’t actually be that surprised if they found a way to enforce deadlines in the apocalypse. Thank the gods for small miracles. Or you know, the exact fucking opposite of that.

Her second and this time undeniably questionable action is to grab her phone and text the Mighty Nien group chat (a name that started as a joke, but has stuck around for gods know why): " _First: I am not drunk. Second: There’s a portal to another plane outside the library. Thoughts?_ "

A few seconds pass by, mostly filled by distant screams, crashes and a general sense of growing chaos. A passed-out student on the desk to her right, surrounded by books and misplaced loose papers, doesn't even stir. It checks out.

Molly, of course, is the first one to reply. Does he even do anything with his life? The answer is a resounding predictable no. " _She finally snapped. Pay up, Caleb_ ", followed by at least five memes before she stops counting.

The second person to reply (amongst Mollymauk’s memes, rapidly decreasing in both quality and creativity) is Fjord, with an actual _photo_ of another goddamn _portal_ (how many are there?!) with the caption: " _Uhm, guys..”_. A clearly automatic response from Molly: " _She roped you into this? Have you no shame_ ".

A split-second pause. Then several people are typing...

* * *

Beau’s third reaction to _portals, in the SKY, AS IF THEY BELONG THERE IN THE AIR,_ is to, _maybe_ (and she will never admit it), freak out. A lot. Mostly on the inside, she hopes.

Of course, like a guided missile to all of Beau’s weaknesses, Jester chooses that exact moment to show up, out of breath, just as she looks down to another alert on her phone. Caduceus had replied with " _Interesting._ "

"There are portals all over the place, and everyone is freaking out." Jester says, as she grabs onto Beau’s shoulders, looks into her eyes, and adds: "Are you freaking out?"

“It’s been real, Jester, I think this is it for us”.

"At least we are together, right, Beau?".

Leave it to Jester to make her blush in a goddamn apocalypse.

“We should get out of here. _Now_.”

* * *

It turns out that where there are portals, there are also monsters? Foul demons and otherworldly monstrosities causing mayhem all over Zadash, and probably the empire, and it’s not looking good for the human race. Or any race, for that matter. News are reporting on their whereabouts constantly, and advising people to stay indoors and leave it to the professionals. Are there even any professionals for this? What would kill a demon? Or close those damn portals? Beau checks for any updates online, as Jester drives her van hazardously through the streets of Zadash. For the first time in her life, Beau doesn’t even comment on it.

" _Do not ask why but I have access to a rocket launcher_ ", is Veth’s latest addition to the group chat. Fjord immediately replied with “ _I feel like I must ask…”._ Veth replies to that with " _Can’t help that I’m cooler than you, Fjord. And stronger. Can you even lift a rocket launcher? Think of your puny arms!_ "

" _Not to interrupt a fascinating conversation, but where do we meet up? Oh, and Yasha has a sword._ " Molly asks. (" _Of course Yasha has a sword."_ is the follow up by Fjord, patiently ignoring Veth's insults.)

Beau smiles, and starts typing.

* * *

“ _Pumat’s? For real?”_

“ _What! I’m sure he has access to some weird shit_.”

* * *

The world has definitely gone _bananas_ , so of course the Mighty Nein decide to activate their standing apocalyptic plan. It was originally made for a _zombie_ apocalypse, so they have access to (1) baseball bats, (2) First Aid kit, and (3) 10 gallons of water and a week’s worth of MREs in Fjord’s old pickup truck.

Who would even try to bash a demon with a baseball bat?

No one.

Or Beau. She would definitely try that. Maybe those extracurricular martial arts lessons will pay off.

Though now they have a rocket launcher, so that’s a start.

“We need more supplies before we meet up with them”, Beau says, eyes still glued to her phone and the constant stream of Mighty Nein back and forth texting.

“I know just the place”.

* * *

from: Dairon <dairon@cobaltsoul.edu>

to: Beauregard Lionett <beauregardlionett@cobaltsoul.edu>

subject: “Thesis proposal”

Considering the circumstances, I’m giving you an extra week on that deadline.

\--

Dr. Dairon,

Associate Professor, History Department, Cobalt Soul University, Zadash Campus

* * *

“Dairon’s actually insane.”

“What do you mean?”, asks Jester, before swerving to avoid another crashed, still burning car.

“They are only giving me an extra week.”

Jester keeps focusing on driving since the chaos outside is getting worse. She nods in acknowledgement, biting her bottom lip, clearly not listening.

“…An extra week, Jess.”

Beau shakes her head slightly, like she is trying to wake up from this dream.

...It is a dream, _right_?


End file.
